The Best Of You
by Gracie-San
Summary: Steve goes to his father's grave and talks to him like he wishes he did when he was younger. Oneshot. Songfic to The Best of You by Foo Fighters.


**I was like listening to this song, and I thought about Dallas Winston and Steve Randle, and since there are SO MANY Dallas fics out there, this one is dedicated to Steve (I've always had a soft spot for him)**

_**I've got another confession to make, I'm your fool  
**__**Everyone's got their chains to break, holding you  
**__**Were you born to resist, or be abused?**_

Hey, Dad. Long time, no see, huh? I know you're dead, but there are some things we need to talk about. Some things I never really got to say when you were alive. I guess we'll start with this: I loved being around you, Pops. And I'd do anything for you, which is why I probably let you beat on me for a couple years, every now and then. I mean, they really didn't start getting serious until Mama died, but they still hurt me, I guess, in an emotional way. After a while, I wanted to stop it, but it got to the point where I couldn't. You'd just get angrier and angrier and lash it out on me. Like it was my fault, and you'd always say something about Ma while hitting me.

_**Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?  
**__**Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?**_

I guess you missed Mom as much as I did, but you never got over it. She always did bring out the best in you. She could calm anybody down in seconds, especially you with your temper. But why did you take it out on me? It wasn't my fault that she died, it was that stupid disease she had gotten. Yet you wouldn't listen. When she died, you turned dark and stopped loving me. You hit me more on the regular basis. I remember this one time you slammed my head repeatedly against the wall until I was bleeding so bad that I passed out.

_**Are you gone and on to someone new?  
**__**I needed somewhere to hang my head, without your noose  
**__**You gave me something that I didn't have, but had no use**_

Then you stopped with the physical abuse because people were getting suspicious of all my bruises. So you turned to verbal abuse, instead. You'd insult me and say that I was a mistake. That if I was never born, Mom would have never died. I remember I came home one day in tears when I was about 7, something horrible had happened to Soda, my best friend, and I tried to tell you but all you did was just tell me to stop whining. You're not supposed to tell a 7-year-old that, you're supposed to give him comfort instead of putting him down more. Soon after that you started giving me anger, something that I didn't need in my life then, but I had it anyway. And it was of no use to me in life.

_**I was too weak to give in, too strong to lose  
**__**My heart is under arrest again, but I break loose  
**__**My head is giving me life or death, but I can't choose  
**__**I'll swear I'll never give in, I'll refuse**_

When I got a little older, I started trying to refuse the beatings but you ended up winning because you made me pass out. I tried my hardest to break loose and run away, but you'd always find me, and when we'd come home, you'd be angrier and angrier. But the part I still don't get is that I still loved you when you hated me. When I was going through puberty, I tried to go to you for advice and you'd tell me to shut up and go somewhere, I loved you. Then it got to the point to where I was in between loving you and hating you. It was like a life or death situation, and I wanted both. But I never wanted to give up on you loving me.

_**Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?  
**__**Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?  
**__**Has someone taken your faith? It's real  
**__**The pain you feel?  
**__**Your trust?  
**__**You must confess.  
**__**Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?**_

At first, I thought it was my fault that you started to fill with hatred, then I came to a conclusion that it was your own fault. You stopped trying to show the best of you, and you just gave up on the world. You just fell into work and booze, and then eventually just booze. So I guess when Mom died you just died with her, becoming a mean, angered zombie. I honestly could've stopped the pain, but you wouldn't let me. You'd just push me aside. You didn't tell me anything more, and we couldn't trust each other anymore.

_**Has someone taken your faith? Its real.  
**__**The pain you feel?  
**__**The life? The love, you died to hear?  
**__**The hope that stops the broken hearts?  
**__**Your trust?  
**__**You must confess**_

I couldn't imagine how much you loved her, but I bet you loved her more than life itself, but instead of letting your sadness out, you bottled it up inside you, which turned into anger and then you have to explode it somewhere. We both could've healed each other, slowly but surely, we could have. And I guess you wanted to feel loved again, and I did love you, but you never wanted to hear it from me.

_**Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?  
**__**Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?  
**__**I've got another confession my friend, I'm no fool  
**__**I'm getting tired of starting again, somewhere new  
**__**Were you born to resist, or be abused?  
**__**I swear I'll never give in, I'll refuse**_

So again, I tried to bring out the best of you, seeing as no one could get it, but I stopped. I realized that you were never gonna change. I knew that I was smart enough for me to get a job, to do whatever I wanted, that what you just said were words. I wasn't your fool anymore. I was tired of you apologizing to me, telling me how sorry you were, just for you to hit me again a few minutes later. I didn't want to be resisted anymore or abused. I refused to let you hit me anymore. One day, when I was old enough and strong enough, I started to hit back. I couldn't do it anymore.

_**Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?  
**__**Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?  
**__**Has someone taken your faith? It's real.  
**__**The pain you feel?  
**__**Your trust?  
**__**You must confess  
**__**Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?**_

So when I finally moved out to move in with the Curtises, I hoped someone else would come along and make you that guy you were when you were with mom, but it never happened. I just wanted to see you happy and not hurting anymore, you know? But it never happened. Seeing as you've died though, you've probably found Mom and took away the pain, and I just hope that she's getting the best of you.

**I was listening to the song and like I finished the story when I finished the song. R&R and tell me if it's crappy. I was just bored. I think it's kinda short and choppy though and not really fitting. But you guys are my critiquers here. Lol. Critiquers. I make up silly words. Sorry, I'll stop being silly. Ily guys! REMEMBER R&R!**


End file.
